I remember you
by BubblineAdoration
Summary: Marceline remembers her and Bonny's childhood. Bubbline.


It was as if the earth had shattered into two, tearing them apart. As she thought this, the pale vamp plucked on her bass guitar strings aimlessly, staring off at nothing in particular. She had her for four hundred years, how had she lost her. She dared not to think about the time they first met, but she found herself plummeting back into the first moment she ever laid eyes on the pinkette. It was like a dream.

They were both seven years old, and Marcy had been playing in an abandoned field with Hambo alone while Simon searched for resources. "You're not the boss of me!" the little vamp had spoken through her stuffed animal. She replied with "Oh Yah? I'm the vampire queen!" As she played she heard a tiny giggle coming from behind a pink rose bush. Marceline looked up, confused and scared. She had never actually heard the sound of anyone's voice other than her estranged fathers and Simons. Curious, she got up from the grass and said, "Who's there?" she tried to sound as assertive and serious as possible, but she would never actually admit that she was scared.

A pale little girl, with pink hair set in soft natural curls timidly peeked around the bush, her pastel pink skin darkened at her cheeks, as she blushed. Marcy stood twenty feet away from the little girl, with her lips set apart, in complete shock. "Who are you?" she said under her breath, still staring at the girl before her in awe. "I'm not sure." The pinkette responded quietly. Her voice was soft, and reminded Marcy of the sound of rain hitting the abandoned van that Marcy and Simon had spent the night in. It immediately threw Marcy off guard, causing her to feel immediate love and care for the small girl. Without thinking, Marcy stepped closer, holding her hand out for the little girl, offering her friendship. The little girl responded by taking her hand gently. This gave Marcy butterflies in her tummy, and she smiled her signature half smirk at the small girl. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the little girl had lavender, watery eyes and rosy pouty lips. She was wearing a burnt red raggedy dress that looked like it had been worn a hundred times. Her feet were bare, and bruised, and her curly hair had small thorns in it. "I'll take care of you." Marcy said, taking the smaller girls warm hand and leaning in to hug her. The pink girl responded by hugging back with one arm, lightly.

After that, Marcy's life completely changed. She finally had a friend that she could play with and talk to, and even better, another girl. Of course she had Simon, but he was growing more insane by the day, the magic of the crown starting to consume him. She didn't understand this at the time, but she knew she loved him very much, having taken care of her since her father abandoned her. She learned that the little girls name was Bonnibel, and that she was created in a laboratory by a Scientist before the Mushroom war. Like Marcy, she had also been abandoned, as her creator died from radiation poison years before. She had been left to her own device, having to find water and food on her own, and she became very lonely and scared, but with Marcy, she finally had a home.

Marceline, having been transported back in time to that exact moment, started to tremble, rolling over and crying into her pillow. But she was no longer with the girl she loved. She was alone in her 50's style home, wishing she could kill herself. But love wasn't descriptive enough to describe the bond they had. It was so much more than that. They were best friends. She tried not to, but she couldn't help but think about the happiest time in her entire life.

There, in the abandoned post-apocalyptic world, Marcy and Bonnibel were all alone. For years, they slept on the soft grass covered earth surface, calling the world home. After Simon's decline into madness, he disappeared and it was just Marcy and Bonnibel. Each of them were the only friend that the other had ever had, and they treasured and helped each other in any way that they could. They spent every day and night together, wandering the land of Ooo, trying to find other living things and fresh water, but they came up empty until one day.

The earth had grown colder, Simons descent into madness caused him to freeze over half of the earths surface, naming it his Ice Kingdom, and leaving to live in solitude. The girls had also grown. They were now in human biological terms, around 15 years old. One day, when the girls were walking in the grasslands holding hands, they saw something strange. It was a huge tree. They stood in front of it, taking in its natural beauty, amazed. Marcy let out a gasp and turned to look at Bonny who was also staring at the tree in wonder. She looked back at the vamp, already knowing what the taller girl was thinking. "Lets build our own home." Bonny said, smiling. Marcy responded by nodding her head and looking at the tree, determined.

After months of building the tree house of their dreams, the girls had finally finished. They started at the bottom, carving out the inside of the tree and making a basement. After they finished that, they slept in there while they built up, making a living area and kitchen. They worked all night and slept during the day, as Marcy's skin had gotten increasing sensitive to sunlight over the years. Marceline cut most of the wood, using her newfound power to fly to build up. Bonny on the other hand, sorted out the logistics of the situation, carefully planning the precise placement of the lumber, and making sure everything was placed accordingly. These days, Marceline's hair hit her mid back and her pale skin stretched across the beautiful bone structure of her face, revealing bright green eyes and naturally long feathered eyelashes. She looked strong, yet beautiful at the same time. And Bonny had never admitted it, but she didn't just love her as a friend. She wanted to spend eternity with her. She would do anything to help her, and had actually allowed Marcy to drain the pink out of her hair and skin when food got scarce. She secretly enjoyed the feeling of Marceline grazing her teeth on her neck. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but when Marcy was close, her blood started to rush and her heart beat faster.

Marceline felt it too. She had all along. Ever since she first saw the pinkette, she was enchanted. They had kissed each other on the cheek or forehead before going to sleep, and they always hugged and cuddled when they got cold, but Marceline found herself wanting more. Out of curiosity, she wondered what the other girls lips tasted like. Even when Bonnibel talked about the science experiments she had been conducting, or new discoveries of minerals around the tree house, Marceline was completely enthralled. It was something in the way she talked with such passion and certainty. Her eyes were always looking before her, determined to create their own future. Marceline loved that about her. She never gave up, and even when Marcy was grow tired and hungry, or sad, Bonnibel was always there to hug her, and comfort her, reminding her that she was not alone, consoling her into the wee hours of dawn. A couple of years had gone by, and Marcy and Bonny lived comfortably in the tree house still uncertain of their feelings for each other.

One night, Bonny had been sleeping in the top story of the tree house that they had deemed their bedroom. Marcy sat awake, perched next to the window, teaching herself to play the red bass guitar that they had found months before. As she played, she enjoyed the way that the moonlight flooded in the open window, and how it illuminated Bonnibel. She couldn't resist any longer, and she walked closer to bonny, placing her lips on top of Bonnys full lips, and kissing her. Much to her surprise, Bonny kissed back. Feeling the sensation of Bonnys soft lips pressing against her own, threw Marceline into euphoria. After she enjoyed the sweet taste of Bonnys lips, she looked down at her, Bonny stared back, eyes half lidded. "I thought you were asleep." Marceline mumbled. "I was listening to you play." Bonny responded sleepily. "It's the only thing that will make me go to sleep." Marcy smirked down at the pink haired girl, lovingly. Bonny smiled back, shyly. This made Marcys smile widen and she started to laugh, hiding her face. "What?" Bonny said, slightly upset. "Was it bad?" Marceline only laughed harder, now starting to fall down onto the bed. Bonny smiled, watching her, and started to kiss her on the cheek. In a couple seconds, Marceline's lips were back on top of hers, kissing her sugary full lips, and tasting her. This made Bonny moan quietly into her mouth. Marceline loved the sound of this so much that it made her think about what else she could do to make Bonny make that sound again.

After that, the girls never slept alone again. They spent a majority of their time fucking, and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They spent the next 100 years in complete bliss, having sex in the dull moonlight, or in the darkness of the trees basement, they were in heaven. But that was before everything fell apart.


End file.
